Mushroom Mishaps
by TraditionalTwist
Summary: After the battle with class 1-B, Tokoyami and Hakagure share the same disdain for mushrooms. The two bond and realize that they can help each other with their relationship goals.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I could not sleep last night so this came to mind to write. I can see this being continued, but I would love your thoughts on this. Also, I feel like Ojiro x Hagakure is the most cannon relationship in My Hero. They are always hanging on each other or talking to each other. We need to put them in more stories. But of course, my main ship is here is Tokoyami and Tsu. I love those two. I will go down with this ship! So, let me know if you would like the next step in this. Find out what Hagakure learns… **

**Thank you,**

**Traditional Twist**

**Mushroom Mishaps**

Tokoyami thought he smelled something bad coming from downstairs. He couldn't identify the earthy tones, but there they were wafting around his head. A group text started to clear everything up.

**Sato: Hey! I made lunch for everyone. Come and get it.**

Tokoyami could feel his stomach growl. "What say you, Dark Shadow? Shall we see what Sato has created for us?"

Dark Shadow crawled out of Tokoyami's back and chirped. Tokoyami smiled and walked downstairs to see the rest of his classmates already gathered around the entryway. That's when he saw them. That's when he realized what the smell had been; mushrooms.

Sato stirred a large wooden spoon in a saucepan. The brown liquid twirled around each piece of the large fungus. Most of the class seemed thrilled. They jumped at the table filling their bowls and thanking Sato.

Tokoyami stayed back, not inching towards the earthy food. He wasn't the only one. A set of floating shirt and shorts rocked back away from the group. Tokoyami watched the invisible girl debate on her actions.

"Better move fast if you want some of Sato's cooking," Kaminari hollered at Tokoyami.

It was that moment Tokoyami made his decision. He bowed. "Thank you for preparing this meal for the class Sato, but I shall be dining elsewhere." He turned to the front door and stuck out his elbow. "Would you care to join me, Hagakure?"

Silent confusion fell on the class as all eyes turned to Hagakure. The rest of the class was highly confused as to why Tokoyami would specifically call out to this girl. Though hard to tell, Tokoyami would swear he saw the girl's shoulders relax.

"Yes, please!" Hagakure sprinted over to Tokoyami. She wrapped her arms around his extended arm. Tokoyami smiled and the pair walked away.

Ochaco looked to the rest of the room. "Did I miss something? Are they like… together?"

"I didn't see that coming," Kaminari said laughing. He patted Ojiro on his back. "Tough luck, buddy."

"Yeah." Ojiro let out a disheartened laugh. He lowered his head, tail drooping as well.

"You are looking too much into this," Shoji interrupted. "This is for sure a friendly outing."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Kaminari asked.

"The two of them have both shred with me about their new repulsion to mushrooms. After our battle with class 1-B, neither has been able to handle being in a room too long with any form of mushroom," Shoji explained.

Midoriya placed a finger to his chin. "Now that you mention it, those two did receive the blunt of Kinoko Komori's mushroom quirk."

"Yeah, she ended up choking Tokoyami by growing one in his throat," Ochaco added.

"Well that certainly explains Tokoyami's disdain for mushrooms, but why was Hagakure so needed to go?" Iida looked to Momo and Aoyama, who both had a plate in hand. "You two were also impacted by the mushroom quirk."

"We were both separated from Hagakure and Tokoyami," Momo clarified.

"Oui," Aoyama said with bite.

"It's really not that hard to understand," Shoji stated.

"Could you explain it then," Jirou asked. "It's hard to understand why anyone would skip out on Sato's cooking."

"I think everyone understands that Tokoyami being choked by a mushroom growing in his throat makes sense." The group nodded. Shoji sighed. "Hagakure… think about her costume. There was mushroom at ever exposed place."

Ojiro and Jirou both turned bright red. Tsu thought a moment and then ribbited a blush. Koda looked confused to her, and she leaned and whispered it into Koda's ear. The boy's face flushed, and he hid behind his hands. Mineta began to drool, which both Sero and Kaminari smacked him and chastised him for such a prude reaction. Midoriya was still confused.

"I still don't understand."

"Deku, you idiot!" Bakugou snapped. "She's fucking naked. There must have been mushrooms coming out of every orifice of her body!"

The room fell silent as everyone processed what the explosive teen had said. Sato broke the silence. "Did anyone not get any lunch?"

The room laughed and a line for the meal continued as everyone

Tokoyami and Hagakure made it off campus and found their way to a local cafe They both ordered a drink and meal. Tokoyami had an iced coffee while Hagakure was sipping on a cup of tea.

"I'm so glad you asked me to leave with you! I don't think I could have stayed in that room any longer!" Hagakure's shirt waved in different directions.

Tokoyami nodded. "I realized that if I was having trouble stomaching this concept, you would as well."

"I just hope Sato is upset with us," Hagakure said.

"I'm sure he will understand," Tokoyami said taking a sip through his straw.

"You're such a good friend, Tokoyami. Why don't we eat out more often? We should do this regularly!"

"I see no qualms with this," Tokoyami said.

"Yay!" Hagakure cheered. "I want to talk about everything!"

"Alright, where should we begin?"

Hagakure took a drink from tea as she thought. "Hmm, I know! Who do you like?"

Tokoyami, taking a drink at the time, coughed and blushed. "That's… _cough_ a bit personal to begin."

"Oh, come on, Tokoyami! It's not like we haven't known each other. Here I'll share first. I have a crush Ojiro." She swayed back and forth in her seat.

Tokoyami chuckled. "Knowing that, I don't feel guilty telling you he shares the same sentiments."

"He does?" Hagakure slammed her hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Indeed," Tokoyami nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it. It's rather obvious."

"Why hasn't he asked me out, then?"

"He is a rather shy individual if you think about, he."

"But he is such a nice guy! We always talk! He's one of my best friends!"

"That friendship is something he probably doesn't want to jeopardize. Admitting a crush on someone you already have a relationship with will change that relationship."

"That's wise," Hagakure said. "I will have to approach him then."

Their food arrived and the two began eating. Hagakure carefully watched as Tokoyami gracefully guided the chopsticks through the side of his mouth. He was so slow and methodical. It was clear that eating took much more patience for the bird headed teen.

"Have you always had to be so careful while eating?" She asked.

Tokoyami's beak flushed as he was about to take another bit. "It… it is hard to eat when not everything is designed with your mutation in mind."

Hagakure's body rocked in her seat. "I didn't mean to make you self-conscious! I was just curious. You are always so careful. I just wanted to know if that just came with your personality or if it was something you had to adapt to."

Tokoyami cocker his head. "That's an interesting way to think about it. I suppose my physical features have had an impact on my personality; nature versus nurture sort of debate."

"Exactly!" Hagakure spoke with a full mouth. She swallowed before explaining. "Like I have to be so loud to get noticed. If I'm quiet no one thinks or sees me, but if I'm loud I'm ready."

"I can see that." At that moment Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's back. It shot over to Hagakure, who happily pet the quirk before it returned to its host's body. "Sharing a body with a sentient quirk would make me cautious as well."

"That is why you are observant about Ojiro. That's also why you can explain how he must feel. You can relate." There was a hint of knowing in her voice.

Again, a blush crossed the bird-headed teens face. "I suppose I cannot hide the truth."

An excited inhale came from the invisible girl. "I knew you had a crush! Come on spill! Maybe I can help you!"

"I fear risking the relationship that we already have established. Do you promise to keep this between us?"

"Of course! Unless I know I can set you up. So, spill! Who is it?" She took a bite to keep her mouth quiet as she waited for the answer.

"It's hard for me the explain, but my heart has grown rather found of Tsuyu Asui." He covered his eyes with his hand. He couldn't look up now that he had admitted it out loud. This had only been spoken internally, with Dark Shadow. Not even Shoji had known this.

Like a balloon with a small leak, Hagakure's squeal was soft but high pitch. "Oh, my, goodness! I knew you had a crush! This is so exciting!"

"I would rather not invest too much into it," Tokoyami sighed. "It's not like she will feel the same."

"You don't know that," Hagakure argues.

"I don't see anything remotely attractive about have a birds head. I've been informed by many my whole life it's quite a turn off."

"well that's not true! And there is more to liking someone then just looks. Don't you like Tsu more than for her appearance?"

"Of course. She is always so calm. She gives anyone more confidence and is an incredible hero."

Hagakure leaned against her elbows on the table. "What if I do some digging? I can find out what she thinks of you and report back."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "You don't need to do that."

"But I want to. It doesn't hurt to look into it. We are having a girl's night tonight anyway. It will give us something else to talk about who Ochaco likes."

"That's between Midoriya and Iida, right? She seems very protective of those two."

Hagakure almost spit out her food. "You see it too!"

Tokoyami nodded and the pair laughed. Despite the unfortunate mushroom encounter, the two had an enjoyable time. They shared more conversation and after an hour out the two paid and began to head back to the school.

"I hope they are finished eating," Hagakure said.

"I plan on finishing some homework once we return."

"That's smart, Tokoyami. I'm going to meet with the girls and make a plan."

"A plan?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yep. I'm going to figure out a way to confess to Ojiro. I'm going to surprise him."

Tokoyami smiled. "Let me know if I can help. I'm sure he would be happy."

"I will let you know. Besides, I have to tell you what I find out about Tsu."

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to."

The walk continued silently. "I just don't want to be rejected, even by myself."

Hagakure patted Tokoyami of the shoulder. "That won't happen. You are a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to know they have caught your eye."

"Thank you. You are too kind, Hagakure."

They two approached the school. Out front, Ashido and the other girls were sitting and talking in the shade of a tree. Hagakure huffed.

"You all started girl time without me?" She yelled.

"You were having Tokoyami time!" Ashido yelled back.

"Yeah, and we had a great time! And there were no mushrooms!" Hagakure replied.

"Indeed, it was an excellent time. We will have to make this a regular outing." Tokoyami walked toward the entrance. "Enjoy your girl time, Hagakure."

"I hope you finish your homework soon," the invisible girl hollered. Tokoyami waved and walked inside as Hagakure moved to her friends under the tree. The girls all laughed, as they each shared what they planned to bring to their girls' night in Momo's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Well I can finally say the summer has begun! It is nice to be able to get some time to myself. I am so thrilled to have finally been able to finish the second chapter to this. I'm not sure how long this will be, but it will be on the short end. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also… let me know if you have any ways you think would be romantic dates or confessions for Ojiro from Hagakure. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

**Traditional Twist. **

**Girls Night**

"So… tell us about lunch with Tokoyami," Ashido said with a large smirk.

The girls had made their way to Momo's room. Each of them was plopped on the large, plush bed, painting their nails while looking through magazines.

"It was nice," Hagakure said as she examined another floating, pink nail. She stuck out her tongue to keep her focus on the shape of her nail. "I was relieved when he asked me to go with him, I don't know what I was going to do. I hope Sato wasn't mad."

"Shoji made it pretty clear why you would both wanted to leave," Tsu said.

"Was it weird at all to be alone with Tokoyami?" Ochaco asked. "You two seem so different."

"He's actually really easy to talk to. We both enjoyed the outing and are thinking about asking this a regular thing," Hagakure said.

"What did you discuss crushes or something?" Jirou said in a snarky tone.

Hagakure capped her nail polish. "Actually…"

"What!" All the girls shouted.

Ashido tackled the invisible girl. "Who does he like? You have to tell us!"

"Mina, get off of me." Hagakure coughed under the pressure of her friend.

"Did you tell him who you liked?" Momo asked.

Hagakure nodded her head. "He actually informed me that Ojiro feels the same."

"What!" The rest of the girls yelled again.

"Then why hasn't he asked you out?" Ochaco demanded.

"Tokoyami said that it is because he probably didn't want to jeopardize our friendship," Hagakure gasped when she was free of Mina's weight.

"Tokoyami is always so wise," Ochaco muttered.

"He's just really easy to talk to when he is one on one," Hagakure said.

"I can concur, ribbit." Tsu hopped to the side of the invisible girl. "I've been teamed up with Tokoyami on a few different class exercises. He is an easy person to talk to once you start the conversation."

Jirou twirled her ear jack around her finger. "Now that I think about it, Tokoyami was always so chill when we're having band rehearsals. He never even batted an eye when Bakugou would yell at him for more distortion. He just asked me what he needed to do."

"Man, I need to start talking to Tokoyami," Ashido muttered. "Anyway, if you shared your crush, he had to have shared his, right?"

Hagakure shook her head. "He… he was quite reluctant."

"Oh, Come on!" Ashido yelled.

"Why wouldn't he share with you?" Ochaco asked.

"Similar to his reason why Ojiro had not asked me out. He values the friendship." Hagakure sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. "He also just has really low self-esteem when it comes to his appearance. He said people have been telling him his bird head is a 'turn of'."

"That's so sad," Ochaco said.

"Why would anyone say such a thing?" Momo asked.

"People can be cruel, ribbit," muttered Tsu.

The room fell into saddened thought. Hagakure was a bit relieved on this. First, she could stop pretending that she didn't know who Tokoyami liked. Second, she could get some ideas for her own crush.

"I'll get it out of him eventually," Hagakure said. "Now, on to more important things… How am I going to confess to Ojiro?"

"You're going to confess?" Jirou said with a smirk. "I always thought you would be more of a traditionalist."

Hagakure nodded her head. "Well, when I think about it, I can see Ojiro as being too shy to say anything. If I want that to change, I need to do something. So, I need suggestions!"

The rest of the girls went silent. Finally, Tsu broke the silence. "Couldn't you just tell him?"

Hagakure couldn't let this moment pass her. "Is that what you would want, Tsu?"

Tsu placed a finger to her chin. "I'm not sure. I never really thought someone would like me in that way."

"No Way!" Ashido leaned towards Tsu.

"Oh, come on Tsu, you are gorgeous," Ochaco said.

"Honestly, I didn't really have friends until this year," Tsu explained. "It's hard for me to imagine someone having strong enough feelings to want to confess to me. I suppose a romantic gesture would make it better, but I would need confidence to know that a person did actually like me before I could really tell what gestures I found romantic. I don't even have an idea for what a good first date would be."

"So like flowers or something?" Hagakure asked.

Tsu shrugged. "I suppose. I think even a sweet note would suffice."

"Interesting," Hagakure mumbled to herself.

"So, should we plan a first date for Hagakure and Ojiro?" Ashido asked. "What would be a good date. Hagakure?"

"Oh! You could make Ojiro a picnic of his favorite foods," Momo suggested. "I know I would love that."

"Yeah, but would a boy?" Jirou jabbed. "No offense, but you are one of the girliest girls I know, Momo."

Momo blushed. "You have a point."

Ashido flopped back on the bed. "Ugh! Why do boys have to be so difficult?"

"Just spend more time with him," Ochaco suggested.

"Says the girl who only hangs out with her crush and friend," Ashido said.

Ochaco bushed, and Hagakure couldn't help but laugh. "Even Tokoyami can see that you like either Iida or Midoriya."

"He what?!" Ochaco turned bright red and began to float.

"No way!" Jirou and Ashido fell over laughing. Momo hid her snickering behind her hand.

Tsu watched her floating friend and thought. "Did you ask Tokoyami for any suggestions?"

Hagakure turned her head to look at Tsu directly. "You know what? I didn't. I had all that time with him and did once ask for his advice. I told him I was going to talk with you all."

Everyone laughed, even Hagakure. Of course, Tsu would immediately think of such a simple answer. Even Ochaco had fallen onto the bed.

"Ribbit, I would have thought that would have been the first thing you would have asked Tokoyami about," Tsu said through chuckles.

"He even offered," Hagakure laughed. "I can't believe I didn't do that."

"Well, it seems to me that you should go talk with him," Tsu said.

"He's doing homework. I don't want to bother him." Hagakure rocked back and forth.

A hand wrapped around Hagakure's wrist and pulled her to her feet. Ashido grinned at her friend. "Let's go now."

"Okay, this I want to see," Jirou said. "I want to know what Tokoyami would say."

"It would be interesting to get a guy's perspective," Ochaco said pressing her fingers together.

Momo nodded in agreement. "Plus, if we all go, we can watch out for Mineta."

"Ribbit, I'm sure Tokoyami would enjoy the break. He hates homework." Tsu hopped up and headed for the door.

"That's the spirit, Tsu!" Ashido leapt in the air and raced down the hallway. The rest of the girls followed as they headed towards the boy's side of the dorm.

Tokoyami has finished his Japanese literature assignment an hour ago. He sat at the computer, browsing through the local hero news. A knock at his room door stirred his attention. He stood up and opened the door, only to be greeted by every female member of his class.

"Yes," He said inquisitively.

Ashido pointed a finger to his face. "We have questions!"

Dark Shadow poked its head out of Tokoyami's chest and stared at the girl. It grew slightly larger as Tsu approached and nuzzled up against her hand.

"I think Ashido wanted to say we would like to talk to you, ribbit."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"Did you finish your homework?" Hagakure asked, joining Tsu in petting the shadowy quirk.

Tokoyami nodded. "I did about an hour ago."

Hagakure lunged forward and grabbed Tokoyami by the arm. "Great! Then you are free to help us."

Tokoyami didn't have a chance to debate as he was pulled from his room and down to the Girl's side of the dorm. They reconvened back in Momo's room. Tokoyami stood, back against the door as the rest of the girls sat on Momo's bed.

"You can come take a seat, Tokoyami," Hagakure said patting the bed beside her.

"I'll stand," Tokoyami said folding his arms.

The room filled with a pregnant pause. Jirou twirled her earphone jack around her finger. Her eyes locked with Momo's and she smirked. "Tokoyami, would you consider a picnic as a romantic gesture?"

"Jirou! Can't you drop it?" Momo cried.

"A picnic is a bit of a bold choice for a declaration of love. However, if food is what would make that person happy, then do it." Tokoyami looked up at Hagakure. "Is this what you were thinking for Ojiro?"

"No, that was what Momo wanted to do," Hagakure explained.

Tokoyami nodded his head.

"What would you suggest for Ojiro, Tokoyami?" Tsu asked.

Tokoyami looked directly at Hagakure. "I'd suggest you plan an activity you would both enjoy."

Hagakure tilted her head. 'What do you mean?"

"It is obvious that you two get along well," Tokoyami continued. "Just do what you both enjoy."

"But that doesn't make for a memorable love confession!" Ashido whined.

"I didn't realize that was part of the criteria," Tokoyami stated.

"Ribbit. We all discussed that it would be important for a confession to be romantic and personalized," Tsu said. "How else would it be pushed beyond friendship?"

"I see." Tokoyami cleared his throat, noting the slight blush on Tsu's cheeks.

"What would be romantic for a guy, Tokoyami?" Ashido asked.

"Depends on the guy," Tokoyami said.

"Stop being difficult, and help us with Ojiro," Jirou said through gripped teeth.

Hagakure jumped to her feet and stood in front of the bird-headed teen. "And don't tell me nothing too big! Ojiro doesn't let himself get enough attention. I want the spotlight on him."

Tokoyami nodded his head. "He certainly blends well into the background. Do you think he would be fine with all that attention?"

Hagakure began to rock on her heels. "I didn't think about that. I imagine that it would almost be like a surprise party. Maybe you could ask him if he has ever had a surprise party thrown for him."

"Me?" Tokoyami's eyes widened with shock. "But I don't talk to Ojiro very often."

"You don't talk to all of us girls either," Jirou said with a snarky tone.

"And if one of us says something to Ojiro, all the boys will get suspicious," Momo explained.

Ochaco nodded in agreement. "Plus, you will have more opportunity to talk to him one on one."

"You said you would help," Hagakure whined.

Tokoyami sighed. "Indeed. I plan to honor my word. I will find a time to talk to him."

Hagakure cheered and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "Thank you!"

"Sure," Tokoyami wheezed. He pried the invisible girl's hands off him. "Can I leave now?"

"Awe! You don't want to stay for makeovers?" Ashido held up a plethora of pink makeup.

Tokoyami frowned. "I'm leaving."

"Ribbit, thank you for your help," Tsu said with a smile.

"Sure." Tokoyami walked out of the door, closing it tightly behind him.

Ashido frowned. "I really wanted to paint his nails."

Jirou patted Ashido on the back. "Next time, we will ask Dark Shadow." The girls laughed and began gossiping and painting their nails.

At one in the morning, Hagakure woke up. She looked around the room to see the other five girls were asleep. She smiled. An idea came to her mind, one for Tokoyami. She needed to move fast. Gently, and quietly, she got up, walked out of the room, and headed towards the boy's side of the dorm.

Once outside Tokoyami's door, she gently knocked on the door. "Tokoyami," she whispered.

To her surprise the door opened. It wasn't Tokoyami n the other side. It was his quirk, Dark Shadow. The beast pulled the girl into the dark, and purple illuminated room. After receiving a few head scratches from Hagakure, Dark Shadow dove into his host, waking him in the process.

"Damn it, Dark Shadow," Tokoyami said. He sat up and turned on the near lamp and looked up where he saw a pair floating pajama bottoms and tank-top in his room. Tokoyami gasped. He was only wearing his pajama bottoms. He quickly pulled a blanket up to his chest. "Hagakure!"

"Shh!" She motioned at him to not speak so loudly. "I'm here to update you on Tsu."

"Right now?" Tokoyami questioned. "It's the middle of the night."

"When else would I be able to tell you?"

Tokoyami sighed and released the blanket "Fine. What did you find out?"

"Well… it turns out Tsu had never considered anyone would like her."

_CreetI_ Dark Shadow makes a shocking high pitch noise that matches Tokoyami's expression.

Hagakure nods her head. "I know. We were all shocked. She did say, if did like her, that she thought a note would be a sweet way to let her know."

"I can't convey how I feel in a simple note," Tokoyami said.

"You haven't even tried, Tokoyami."

"You're wrong." He stood up and walked over to one of his top dresser drawers. He pulled it open, to reveal several papers filled with notes and poems to Tsu.

Hagakure walked over and picked up a few papers. She began to read them. "Wow, you really do like her a lot!"

"Again, I try not to get my hopes up," Tokoyami said with a sigh.

"But Tokoyami, these are perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

Hagakure pulled out one letter and brought it towards the boy. "Send her this!"

"No," Tokoyami blushed, "it is too embarrassing. She will probably think it is just creepy."

"Then send it as a secret admirer," the invisible girl suggested. "If she hates it, you never have to do it again. But if she likes it…"

Tokoyami stared at the floating note. He gulped, then nodded his head. "Fine. I will send this one… in the morning."

"Yay!" Hagakure wrapped her arms around Tokoyami.

"Please, Hagakure. I don't have a shirt on."

"Sorry." She released the male. "I'm just so excited. I'm so glad we can help each other out."

"Yes, well I don't think I will be much use to anyone if I can't get enough sleep." Tokoyami folded his arms and glared at the invisible girl.

"Right! Sorry! I'll leave. But I'm glad you're sending that. Also thank you for talking to Ojiro!" Hagakure quietly slipped out of the door.

Tokoyami collapsed on his bed. His quirk moved to stare its host in the face. "I'm glad you will finally act on these feelings. You will feel better doing something."

Tokoyami pulled the covers over his head. "I hope so, Dark Shadow. I'm tired of feeling like this."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have survived vacation, illness, and technology failing me. Needless to say, it is the middle of the month, but July has gone on far too long. I am excited for this story. I'm enjoying the free-range use of Hagakure. And I'm quite excited to add some poetry. Please enjoy!**

**Thank you,**

**Traditional Twist**

**Morning Confessions **

Hours passed, and Tokoyami had yet to fall asleep. He sighed, sat up, and turned on the light. If he wasn't going to go to sleep, then he could perhaps review, or even rewrite the poem Hagakure had picked out for him to give.

The idea of being a secret admirer had once crossed his mind. He quickly dismissed it. What if Tsu didn't like the note? What if she shared it with the entire class? This was a fear he had not wanted to face. However, Hagakure has sparked some new confidence. With her assistance, she picked out a poem. All that was needed was for Tokoyami to address the letter to Tsu and sign read:

_Dearest Tsuyu,_

_How can someone with such a cool composure ignite my soul a flame?_

_I long to see your smile._

_And crave your voice. An addiction one may say._

_But when you laugh, all is right, and every fear is swept away._

_You truly are the sweetest, and most unique. Maybe one day I can tell you this, not through writing, but with enough courage to speak._

_Yours truly,_

_An Admirer From A Far _

Tokoyami stares at the page. Dark Shadow reached across the desk to grab an envelope. "Put her name here too," The quirk said.

Tokoyami nodded, and his most prestige and clearest handwriting, wrote Tsu on the envelope before slipping the note inside. As he closed the paper shut. A large shiver of doubt traveled down his spine.

"Do you think this is right?" Tokoyami asked.

The quirk nodded and chirped happily. Tokoyami sighed. He got dressed in his U.A. Sweats. Now is as good a time as any. He crept out of his room and towards the girl's side.

As Tokoyami approached the 5th floor, a terrifying thought crossed his mind. Momo's room was on the same floor as Tsu's room. Tsu could easily emerge from the room and see him. He stopped on the fourth floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Dark Shadow popped out of his chest. "Place this on Tsu's door," Tokoyami ordered the shadow.

"Got it." Dark Shadow took the note slithered up the stairs. A few moments later he returned to his host. "All set."

"_Excellent."_ Tokoyami looked at the time at his phone. It was five in the morning. "Let's get an apple and ponder over what to do this morning."

Tokoyami made his way downstairs to the main floor. He took an apple from the kitchenette and cut into slices. He leaned over the counter, munching on his fruit when he heard someone enter the room.

"Tokoyami! Good morning!" Ojiro waves and walked over to his classmate.

"Good morning, Ojiro," Tokoyami replied.

"What are you doing up this early?" Ojiro asked.

"I woke up early in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Oh man, that's hard. Was it a bad dream?"

"More like the never-ending darkness that dwells within me," Tokoyami mumbled.

Ojiro laughed. "Man, you must have a heck of a time sleeping with your quirk as strong as it is."

"What are you doing up?" Tokoyami asked, tossing another apple slice into his mouth.

"I like to go to the courtyard and practice some martial arts. It's been really helping my tail stamina increase."

Tokoyami nodded in agreement. "You certainly showed great strength when battling against class 1-B."

"Thanks. I know I would improve more if I had a partner. Hey!" He snapped his fingers, large tail snapping with excitement. "Since you're up so early, why don't you train with me?"

The fates were cruel to Tokoyami this morning. While he was now gifted with the opportunity to talk with Ojiro as Hagakure had hoped, he was about to have his ass handed to him in hand to hand combat.

"I'm not so good hand to hand," Tokoyami said.

"Then I'll show you some good blocking techniques." Ojiro clasped his hands together like a prayer. "Please, it would allow me to practice a few moves that I can't really try without an opponent."

"Fine," Tokoyami sighed. He finished his last slice of apple and quickly cleaned his dishes. He nodded and followed the blonde out to the courtyard.

It wasn't that Tokoyami was too distracted, but as the sun crept into the courtyard, his heart couldn't help but race. Anytime now, Tsu would encounter the poem he had written her. This thought remained in his mind throughout the practice with Ojiro. Even with Dark Show covering him, Ojiro was too fast. The worst was when Tokoyami looked up to the window that would be, Momo's room, and saw figures moving past the curtain. He gulped.

Ojiro whipped his tail across Tokoyami's chest, sending him flying into the tree in the courtyard. Tokoyami couldn't breathe. All the air had been knocked from him. He remained still lying on the ground.

The blonde rushed over. "Tokoyami! You alright?"

Gasping, Tokoyami lifted his torso and slowly nodded his head. Ojiro knelt to help sit Tokoyami up.

"Man, you really weren't paying attention! You didn't try to block at all."

"Apologies," Tokoyami coughed.

Ojiro sat down beside his classmate. "Is something wrong? It's weird that you would be this out of focus."

"I just let my mind wander."

"What were you thinking about? It's not good if it's that distracting. What if you were on patrol?"

Ojiro was right. In his attempt to think of a good way to talk with Ojiro about personal relations, he had allowed himself to be distracted. If he were attempting a mission in espionage, this would have been a major red flag. Tokoyami realized he needed to come up with some sort of reasonable explanation. A half-truth came to mind.

"I apologize. I've been letting my feelings get the best of me lately."

Ojiro cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh man. You mean feelings for a girl, don't you?"

Tokoyami's feathers on the back of his head puffed out. Ojiro laughed at the teens tell. "Is it really that obvious?" Tokoyami asked.

"When you are so distracted you get hit as directly as I just hit you? Yeah?" Ojiro smothered his laughter. "Who is it? Is it Kendo from class 1-B?"

Tokoyami shared a puzzled look. "What? No!"

Ojiro laughed. "Sorry. I just remembered you staring at her as she walked away carrying Monoma."

"Her quirk is just baffling to me," Tokoyami admitted. "How can she stay up right when her hands are so large? Surely she loses balance."

Ojiro toppled over from laughter. "Oh man! You should bring that up to Midoriya. I have no clue. But seriously, who is it that is letting me beat you so easily?"

"I fear you will figure it out shortly without help from me identifying them."

"Really?"

Tokoyami nodded. "I may have left a note of admiration outside her door. That's the real reason why I was up so early."

Ojiro's eyes widened. "Oh! You had just done a written confession?"

"Not exactly." Tokoyami rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't sign it."

"You're a secret admirer," Ojiro teased. He plopped down on the ground beside the bird-headed teen. "At least you are trying to reach out. I'm too afraid to really tell Hagakure. I know most of the guys know. I wonder if the girls know?"

"Would it change your reaction if the girls knew?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah! Then they would all have some crazy expectation for the confession. I'm just the ordinary, plain guy. How am I supposed to confess?"

Tokoyami let that question hang. He had to figure out how to word his statement. This was a chance for him to ask Hagakure's question. He needed to be sly, coy, but obtained the correct information.

"How would you feel If a girl confessed to you?"

Ojiro cocked his head. "What are you getting at?"

"I-I…" Tokoyami stumbled with his words. "I suppose, I would find a note from a secret admirer endearing. My hope is that she will feel the same as well."

"I see," Ojiro said as he fell back onto the grass. He hummed to himself, wagging his tail over his face. "I'm not sure what I would like."

"Would you prefer a public display? An intimate setting?" Tokoyami snapped his beak shut before he suggested a surprise party.

"I guess I wouldn't mind an intimate gathering. I wouldn't want something Infront of the sports festival."

"So, like a class party?"

Ojiro's eyes lit up! "Tokoyami you are a genius!" He hopped on his tail and bounced to his feet. "I'm going to throw a party. Hagakure loves parties!"

Tokoyami's heart stops. This was supposed to be a conversation so He could tell Hagakure what Ojiro would like. How did this turn into a confession plan for Hagakure?

Ojiro's excitement continued to grow. "Tokoyami, please tell me you will help me with this?"

Tokoyami blinked slowly, and before he knew it, he was saying, "Sure."

Dark Shadow groaned in Tokoyami's head. If the creature had legs it would have kicked its host. What a mad banquet of darkness this was becoming.

"Awesome! I'm going to make a list of what I need. Thanks, Tokoyami!" Ojiro raced inside leaving Tokoyami baffled under the tree.

Dark Shadow poked out of his master's back and cooed. Tokoyami nodded. "You're right Dark Shadow. This is a mad banquet of Darkness."

A loud shriek came from the girls' side of the building. Tokoyami grimaced as the rest of his classmates all began rushing into the common area. This surely meant at least one of the girl's had seen his confession.

Dark Shadow snickered in Tokoyami's ear. "I guess they have seen the note."

"I'm grateful to have chosen to remain anonymous," Tokoyami mumbled. He stood up and walked into the common room where the rest of his class was awaiting to hear what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It has been way too long! I apologize for the unwanted hiatus. All I can say is that a lot of life got in the way and unfortunately I had to drop something. Now I am back.

On the other side, through all the stress of life, I have written my own book. I'm posting it to wattpad. If you would like to read it and support me, I would greatly appreciate it. You can find me at user/BobbyCL I would love to know any thoughts on this book. 810579028-blue-chapter-1

Anyway! I'm back. I am working on the Last chapter of Ashes to ashe. I'm hoping to be finished with that this week. I needed to finish a chapter of something to feel like I could complete this, and here I have completed this! please enjoy

Secretly knowing a secret

Tsu froze outside her door when she saw the letter on the handle of her door. Who could have placed a note there? All the girls were in Momo's room. The handwriting for her name was so neat and pristine. She picked it up as the other girls wandered out into the hallway.

"What's that, Tsu?" Hagakure asked.

"Ribbit. I'm not sure. Someone left it here."

"Looks like it's a letter," Ochaco said as she peered over Tsu's shoulder.

"Oh… My…. GOODNESS!" Mina shrieked. "I bet it is a love note! Open it up!"

"A love note! That's so sweet! They must have waited for our Girls night to leave it," Momo commented.

A rosy tint covered Tsu's face. This did seem a little convenient. Warily, she opened the envelope and silently read the poem. Her blush only deepened. "Ribbit."

Hagakure shook Tsu with excitement. "That was so sweet! Who do you think write it?"

Tsu continued to stare at the note. "Hmm, well based on the writ-"

A pink hand snatched the poem out of her hands. "I wanna see!" Mina's eyes were glued to the page. She squeeled! "It is a love note!"

"Is it signed?" Jirou asked, peering over Mina's shoulder to look.

"Nope!"

"Wow, Tsu! You have a secret love in our class. That's so romantic," Momo said.

Ochaco elbowed Tsu in the side. "And you didn't think anyone could like you."

Tsu blushed. "Ribbit. It is quite nice."

"How will we figure out who wrote it?" Hagakure asked.

"Well, I thin-" Tsu started to speak but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

Mina was screaming, and jogging in place. I know! I know! And We can do it right now! We'll figure this out the easy way! Let's March down there and ask the boys what's up!". She darter down the stairs.

"Mina! No!"

Tsu raced after her, swinging down the railing with her rouge. She landed in front of Mina. Mina threw a handful of acid towards Tsu's face, who hopped to the side. Mina used her acid to slide her way to the common room. There every make from the dorm had gathered trying to find out what the commotion was.

Mina slid into the center and held up the note. "Okay, who did it? Who wrote Tsu this love po-"

The paper was snatched by a pink tongue. "Mina, stop it!" Tsu was clearly angry.

Mineta was the first to notice Tsu's frustration, but not for the right reason. "Someone wrote Tsu a love poem and she hates it. Man some guy just messed up big time."

In the back of the huddle, Tokoyami stood. He was afraid of giving himself away if he was too close. Hearing that Tsu hated the note, his heart sank.

Smack!

Tsu's tongue slapped Mineta across the face. "I'm not upset with the note. I'm upset with this reaction! Mina, this person clearly wanted a private moment. Now you are embarrassing them and me!"

Mina's face stopped. "I just wanted to figure out who it was. I was only trying to help."

"You should have asked if I wanted help. You didn't even give me a moment to truly appreciate it." Tsu choked back frustrated tears.

Midoriya could see that Tsu was mad. "Tsu, I'm sure Mina didn't mean any harm, did you Mina?"

Mina's body slumped in despair. "I'm sorry Tsu. I didn't mean to upset you."

Tsu sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "You should be apologize to whoever wrote this note too, ribbit."

Mina sighed. "I'm sorry Tsu's secret admireror."

"There everyone apologized," Midoriya said.

Kirishima walked up to Tsu and placed an arm around her. "Yeah. And Mina didn't mean any harm. And no one here will make a big deal of it any more. Right?" He looked up to the crowd. The remaining classmates nodded.

"Here Tsu," Momo reached into her chest a pulled out a picture frame. This should fit the poem. Why don't you go back to your room and find a place for that?"

"Thanks." Tsu took the frame, still sniffling. She looked up to the group. "And thank you, to whoever wrote this. It's sweet." She made her way back upstairs, leaving the room in a tense silence.

When everyone finally felt that Tsu was safely out of the room, Kirishima sighed. "Damn, Mina. You need to learn to read people."

"She was just talking about how she didn't think anyone could ever like her," Mina contested. "I thought making it a big deal would boost her confidence."

"What? I tell her how nice her boobs look all the time!" Mineta yelled.

Wham!

Both Hagakure and Jirou punched the grape headed boy in the face. "That's not the same!"

"Not everyone is as outgoing as you though. Tsu may speak her mind, but she's pretty quiet," Kirishima said.

Ochaco tapped her pointer fingers together. "I better go check on her. Like Kirishima said, she can be kind of shy." Ochaco rushed up stairs.

As the rest of the class tried to ease out of the tension left by such a debacle, Tokoyami silently backed out of the common room and up to the boys side of the dorm. He made his way to the stairs and began walking up to his room.

"What a mad banquet of darkness," he mumbled.

"You have to feel good though," Dark Shadow told him from within.

"Why is that?" Tokoyami thought. "That turned into a public display of embarrassment for Tsu."

"Only because Tsu actually liked it."

Tokoymi paused on the stairs. She did like it. Tsu had thanked him. "Perhaps this wasn't such a mistake." A smile crossed his beak as he continued on his way to his room.

Tsu sat on her bed holding the now framed poem in her hands. A knock at her door made her flinch. She stood up and opened the door. Ochaco stood shyly at the door. "Hey, Tsu. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks Ochaco," Tsu said as she opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Ochaco walked in and took a seat on her friends bed. "That was… quite a moment down stairs, wasn't it?"

"You can say that again, ribbit."

"Look, don't be mad at Mina. she wasn't tinking and-" Ochaco stopped as Tsu lifted a hand.

"I'm not mad at Mina." The frog girl sighed and sat back down. "This was just a lot to process. I like to think over any actions before doing or sayng something." she picked up teh framed note and staired at it.

Ochaco smiled. "Who ever wrote that certainly knows you pretty well. You seem very happy with it."

"I am. I just hope that this scene down stairs doesn't make them change their mind."

"They would have to be an idiot if that were the."

"Still," Tsu read over the poem again, "I'm just happy to have received just this one."

"I'm not sure if you want to talk about it, but do you have any idea who you think it may be?" Ochaco asked.

Tsu nodded her head. "I've got a feeling, but I'm not certain. If I receive another not then maybe."

"You're not going to say, are you?" Ochaco smirked.

"Nope. I'd rather keep it to myself. Besides, I still don't know if Mina would have embarrassed them too much. They already wanted their anonymity."

"I'm sure if they like you enough to write that poem, they will do it again."

Tokoyami sat at his desk, staring at the string of words he had comprised.

Do you know how beautiful you look when you cry?

I've lived near mountains with streams, and valleys so green,

Yet not natural beauty has matched your teary eyes.

I hate to see you hurt, and I long for your gorgeous smile.

For as beautiful as you are with the tears in your eyes,

You are a thousand times more radiant in happier times.

Your heart is filled with purity.

Good intentions hopefully won't leave scars.

I share my thoughts with you for eternity.

Your admireror from afar.

"What do you think, Dark Shadow? Is it too soon?" The quirk popped out of his host's chest and scanned the paper gleefully. It cooed and rubbed it's head under his master's chin. "I'm glad you agree,"Tokoyami hummed.

A knock at the door caught Tokoyami's attention. Dark shadow opened the door. There, Ojiro stood waving. "Hey, Tokoyami. Can i come in?"

Tokoyami sighed and waved in the tailed teen. Ojiro walked into the darkened room. He took a seat on Tokoyami's bed. The two sat for several minutes in silence. Tokoyami was busy finishing up his writing, and Ojiro just took the time to look around the room Finally Ojiro broke the silence.

"So, you like Tsu."

"Yes." Tokoyami turned his head towards Ojiro.

Ojirio rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry this morning seemed to be such a public display."

"It wasn't your doing," Tokoyami replied.

"Yeah but it must have felt a little weird. Though, you did find out Tsu did like the note."

Tokoyami smiled. "I did."

"Are you going to write her another note?"

"Yes."

Ojirio's tail wagged. "That's great, man! Way to go."

Tokoyami looked at ojiro. He had a strange look in his eye. "Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

"I ah… I wanted to ask you a favor."

Tokoyami nodded. "Sure, what is it."

Ojiro pulled out a paper from his pocket. "I made a list of things I will need for the party. I need food, music, decorations, and some sort of like game or activities. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"Sure?" Tokoyami was not sure what else to say. He hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Hagakure yet. At least he now knew that he should tell her that she didn't need to throw a party.

"Great! Thanks Man! I just want to make sure I set up things that Hagakure would like. So if you could help me by finding out what kind of games she likes, music she likes oh! And what type of cake she likes. I like Chocolate. I need to know if she likes that too."

Tokoyami stared silently as Ojiro continued rambling on. It was sweet. It was nice to see how much he cared for the invisible girl. He was concerned about her favorite flowers, what color she liked besides pink, and more. He was happy to see that someone else had the same kind of questions about their crush as well.

Ojiro stood up. "Sorry. I've talked your ear off. I'm going to get going. And, let me know if I can help you with Tsu."

Tokoyami nodded, and the tailed teen left.

Barely five minutes had passed when another knock came from his door. Tokoyami stood up this time to answer. His eyes widened when he saw Mina, Momo, Hagakure, and Jirou all at his door.

"Let us in, quick!" Mina said in a rushed whisper. The girls pushed into Tokoyami's room. Momo closed the door quickly.

Tokoyami stood in the center of his room while his four female classmates explored. He quickly moved to his desk and hid the poem he had just written under some homework.

"Wow! You have such cool stuff on your dresser," Hagakure said.

"Look at these gems," Jirou said. She picked up several on top of his dresser and placed them down.

Momo sat down on Tokoyami's bed. "Tokoyami! How is your bed this comfortable?"

"Oh let me try!" Mina rushed over and flopped onto tokoyami's bed. "Wow! It is so soft! I feel like I'm on a cloud."

"What do you want?" Tokoyami tried to speak without sounding too annoyed.

"We saw Ojiro came to your room," Mina said.

Hagakure bounced up and down. "Did you get to talk to him? Do you think he'd like a party?"

All girls stared with hopeful eyes. This was not how Tokoyami expected to have this conversation with Hagakure. He gulped. "I did speak with him. He said he wouldn't mind a small gathering. I then asked about a party and he-"

"And he totally liked it!" Mina jumped off the bed.

Hagakure grabbed onto Tokoyami's shoulders. "Did he like the idea of the party?"

Tookoyami grabbed Hagakure's arms and removed them from his shoulders. "Yeah, but-"

"Yay!" All the girls began to jump around.

"I am going to make a sweet playlist," Jirou said.

"Oh! I can help with decorating!" Momo clapped.

"But," Tokoyami's voice was lost in thrills of the girls. "They aren't even listening," Tokoymi thought.

"Not one bit," Dark Shadow agreed in his head.

All the girls rushed to the door. "Thank you , Tokoyami!" Hagakure yelled. "I will keep you posted on the details." The girls left, and Tokoyami sat back down at his desk.

Dark Shadow emerged from Tokoyami's back. "This is a bit of a mess."

"Agreed. I wonder who's party will happen first?" Tokoyami asked.

Both chuckled. Surely it wouldn't get any messier, or more confusing than this.

Tokoyami moved to his bed. Dark Shadow went to the desk and pulled out the poem. "Let's get back to more important issues. How will you give this to Tsu?"

"I'm not sure, Dark Shadow. Hopefully I can find a better place than her door."

"I should have placed it under her door," Dark Shadow sighed.

Tokoyami stroked the shadow's head. "It's fine." He looked out the balcony window and stared. Ater a moment, a smile crossed his face. He looked to his dresser. On top he found lovely green emerald. He grabbed an envelope, placed the poem and the gem inside. He walked to the balcony. "Let;s go, Dark Shadow."

Dark Shadow nodded and cloaked Tokoyami in the Black Aanch move. Using Dark Shadows long arms, he swung to roof top of the dorm and walked over to the girls side. Walking along the edge, he stopped once he saw a balcony on the top floor with a lotus flower chair. That was definitely Tsu's room. In a swift move, he fung the envelope to the balcony, striking the window.

As the envelope collided with the glass, he turned around, and raced back to his own balcony, and into the safety of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm back and look! Writing twice in a month! I'm so excited! I think I'm finding balance again or my passions in life. This story continues. I hope you enjoy where this is going. I'd love suggestions for things that should be involved in a party. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More should come soon!

**Picking sides**

Tsu and Ochaco both flinched when they heard something collide with the window.

"Was that a bird?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm not sure." Tsu stood up and walked to the balcony. She pulled back the curtain and smiled when she saw the envelope with her name on it. Tsu opened the balcony door and picked up the letter. It was heavy.

"Tsu, what is it?" Ochaco asked.

Tsu didn't hear. Instead she gently tore the top of the letter. The first thing she noticed was a large, green gem. "Wow," she whispered as she turned toward her room.

Ochaco fell out of her seat when she saw the emerald. "Is that from your secret admirer?"

Tsu nodded. "They definitely know what I like."

"Is there a note?"

A note? Tsu croaked. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the emerald. She looked into the envelope to see paper. Carefully, Tsu pulled the paper out and read.

_Do you know how beautiful you look when you cry?_

_I've lived near mountains with streams, and valleys so green,_

_Yet no natural beauty has matched your teary eyes._

_I hate to see you hurt, and I long for your gorgeous smile._

_For as beautiful as you are with the tears in your eyes,_

_You are a thousand times more radiant in happier times._

_Your heart is filled with purity._

_Good intentions hopefully won't leave scars._

_I share my thoughts with you for eternity._

_Your admirer from afar._

"Awe! Tsu, he feels bad." Ochaco placed her hands over her heart.

"They certainly know how to leave an impression. Ribbit."

"You really should go show the other girls. If not the poem, just the gem. I bet Momo could make a great necklace for it."

Tsu grinned and pulled out her phone. "A necklace would be nice. I'd like to not make a show of this. I'll ask Momo to come on up. Everyone else can see it when I wear it to class tomorrow."

Ochaco nodded. "I think that's a better plan."

Tokoyami awoke early the next morning to two text messages. They were each from his party throwing friends. Each text had the same question.

**Hagakure: Tokoyami! Are you up? I need to ask you something?**

**Ojiro: Could I ask you a favor?**

Tokoyami responded to each and within minutes he had a response from both of them.

**Hagakure: Would you ask Aizawa Sensei if we can throw a party on Saturday? If I ask, I'm afraid It will ruin the surprise.**

**Ojiro: I'm too afraid to ask Iida to do this. Would you mind asking Aizawa if we can have a party on Saturday. If I ask, it will be weird or mayb obvious. **

Tokoyami flopped back on his bed and groaned. "Why would they both pick the same day?"

Dark Shadow sprouted out of Tokoyami's chest. "They both have trusted you with this."

"Yes. I, Fumikage Tokoyami, have somehow become a party planner." Dark Shadow snickered. Tokoyami rolled his eyes. "You find this humorous? I'm stressed out. I feel like I must pick sides."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea," Dark Shadow said.

"It's not." He stared at his phone. "I will respond later."

Tokoyami got dressed and left his dorm. He ran into a few of his classmates, Kaminari, Kirishima, Jirou, and Ojiro, yawning as they walked out of the door. They waved to him and he rushed to join them to the kitchen.

"Good morning Tokoyami," Jirou, Kaminari, and Kirishima said.

"Good morning." Tokoyami stood up right and placed her hands in his pockets.

Ojirio walked beside Tokoyami. "Good morning, Tokoyami. Umm did you get my text message?"

"I did."

Ojirio seemed relieved. "Oh, good. I was worried I may have accidentally sent that too Iida." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks so much man. You have really been a life savior."

"How's Tokoyami saving your life?" Kaminar asked, mid yawn.

Ojiro jumped, unable to prepare an answer. He looked to Tokoyami for assistance. Tokoyami scrambled in his head. _What do I say?_

"I am doing him a favor. I'm asking Aizawa a question about homework."

Kaminar nodded. "Gotcha. Yeah, I get nervous talking to Aizawa too."

"That's becasue your questions are stupid," Jirou said with a smirk.

"No! He is just so serious!" Kaminari defended.

Ojiro blushed. "Yeah, he can be kind of intense."

The group made it to the cafeteria and moved toward their class. The rest of their classmates were gathered around one table. The small group walked over to see the commotion.

"What's going on?" Kirishima asked.

"Frog got some necklace or something," The grumbling voice of Bakugo answered. He was sitting at the table next to the group of class 1-A.

"Necklace?"

Tokoyami peered into the group. Sitting in the center was a blushing Tsu wearing the green emerald on a golden pendent. She was smiling wide as members of the class complemented the necklace. Tokoyami couldn't help but smirk. He leaned back out of the crowd, and was just about to turn to get his breakfast, when his arm was seized by another's hand. He followed the hand to the arm of the owner's purple eyes.

Jirou pulled Tokoyami closer to her. She clasped a hand over her mouth and motioned for him to follow her. He led him out of the cafeteria and outside the building.

Jirou pulled her hand from her mouth. "It's you! You're Tsu's secret admirer!"

Tokoyami nodded his head. "Yes."

She pulled at her hair. "You have to tell her!"

"What?" Tokoyami was startled. "I'm not telling her now."

"Tokoyami! You have to tell. I'm horrible at secrets!"

"Surely a hero in training for reconsiance can hold in a classmate's crush." Tokoyami raised an eyebrow.

"Not a secret like this! Gah! Do you have any idea how much us girls talk? We are preparing for the party!"

Tokoyami sighed. "I will tell her in my own way. Please, just keep your voice down."

"You better do it soon. How am I supposed to keep this?"

"You could talk to Hagakure and Ojiro and figure out what music they both like," Tokoyami said.

Jirou pointed a finger at the bird headed teen. "Do it quick, and don't be an ass. Tsu deserves good things."

"That's something I full heartedly believe."

Jirou took a deep breath and walked away. Tokoyami sighed. Dark Shadow appeared and rested on his master's shoulder. "Some day, huh?"

"I still have to talk with Aizawa as well." Tokoyami sighed. "I can't deal with more interactions. I need coffee." The quirk agreed and Tokoyami went back into the cafeteria.

The day seemed to fly by. English, then Math, then Japanese, and finally Hero Lessons. Throughout the entire time they were in class, Tokokyami noticed the varying looks his classmates gave him. Hagakure's uniform kept readjusting to his direction. Ojiro kept looking over his shoulder to smile at Tokoyami. The one time sero got up to go to the bathroom, Jirou turned and mouthed him to tell Tsu.

None of their gestures got to Tokoyami. He was too busy glancing over at Tsu. Seeing her wear the emerald ignited a joy he couldn't hide. He was so happy he almost missed the lunch bell. As Aizawa walked to the door, Ojirio turned to Tokoyami with desperate eyes. Tokoyami stood up rapidly and grabbed his things.

"Aizawa sensei," Tokoyi yelled from across the room. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Curious, Aizawa nodded. "Walk with me to my office."

Tokoyami followed Aizawa to his office while the rest of the class went to lunch. He closed teh door to his teachers office and sat down in front of his desk. Aizawa poured a cup of coffee into a mug and took a drink.

"Thank you for meeting with me senesi," Tokoyami said with a bow.

"Of course. Now what is on your mind, Tokoyami."

"I have been asked on behalf of a few classmates to ask you for permission. To throw a party."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "A party? When? And who? What is this party for?"

Tokoyami sighed. "Well, It's for either Hagakure or Ojiro. I'm not quite sure who it is for."

Aizawa smirked. "But there is going to be a party."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Tell me, Tokoyami. How did you get you roped into this party?"

"I.." Tokoyami paused. "I'm not sure."

"Well, keep it down and keep it calm. Make it in the afternoon, but nothing past seven."

Tokoyami smiled. "Yes, sir." He bowed and left the office.

Leaving the office left Tokoyami in an interesting mood. He was relieved to know he had not let either Hagakure or Ojirio down. However, he had no idea how he could sort out the party on Saturday.

"_Back to picking sides?"_ Dark Shadow spoke from within.

"_Indeed,"_ Tokoyami agreed.

"_Who are you going to say yes to,and who will you tell doesn't get a part?" _The quirk asked.

"_I'm not going to lie to one of them,"_ Tokoyami snapped.

"_But then what will you do?"_

Tokoyami's stomach growled. "_I need to eat and think on this."_

Tokoyami went to get lunch. He quickly passed his class and made it outside. He took a seat under a nearby tree. He had about five minutes of tranquility before someone say down beside him.

"Hi Tokoyami," Tsu said.

Tokoyami swallowed his bite in shock. "Asui! Hello. What brings you to-."

"Call me Tsu, Tokoyami. Ribbit."

"Right, Tsu. What brings you out here?"

"I saw you bring your lunch outside and wanted to make sure you were alright. You did race after Aizawa sensei after class."

Tokoyami couldn't help but smile. This was the kind, considerate side of Tsu that he loved. No one else had done the same for him. She was such a caring person.

"I'm fine, Tsu. I was asked to talk to Aizawa on behalf of a friend."

"Oh. Would it be rude of me to ask who?"

"I think I can tell you. It was for Hagakure." It wasn't the full truth, but wasn't a lie.

"Oh."

Tokoyami's eyes darted to her necklace. "That's a lovely necklace."

Tsu smiled and picked up the gem. "Thank you. My secret admirer got it for me."

"Did you receive another note as well?"

"Ribbit. You are the first one to ask that. Yes I did."

Tokoyami flinched. Was that a poor move? Was she going to see through him? Is this the moment she says it was nice, but no thanks Tokoyami?

"It was a really sweet poem," Tsu described. "I can tell that they really care about me. I can also tell they were really embarrassed by yesterday." She tiddled her thumbs.

Tokoyami cleared his throat. "Surely if they wrote to you again they couldn't be too embarrassed."

"That's true. And I do feel very special with this necklace. It is really sweet."

Time passed between the two as they both silently ate their lunch. Ten minutes into their tranquil dining something stirred inside of Tokoyami. He knew he not only liked Ts for her kindness and beauty, but her friendship and council as well. This was a moment he could not pass on.

"Tsu, if I shared with you a secret, would you promise to keep it to yourself."

"Ribbit, of course!"

Tokoymai sighed and placed his food on the ground. "I wasn't speaking to Aizawa just for Hagakure. I was speaking for Ojirou as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that while trying to see if Ojirou would like a party, I have somehow initiated that he also threw a party for Hagakure, confessing his feelings, on have both come to me for the same party planning wants and needs. I don't know how I ended up in the middle."

Tsu started to laugh. "That's really funny."

Tokoyai smirked. "I can see how it would be amusing. But I worry now how to decide who will get the party on Saturday."

"Why can't both of them have a party?" Tsu asked.

"They both can't be in two places," Tokoyami said.

"But if you know that they both are having a party, and they are both coming to you, couldn't you make both their parties into one?"

The realization of what Tsu was saying took several seconds to comprehend. "I throw them a party?"

Tsu shrugged. "Right now it sounds like you are in charge of throwing two parties. Why not make it one?"

"_Tsu is so great,_" Dark Shadow spoke to only Tokoyami.

"_She really is," _Tokoyami agreed.

"So in reality, you are planning a party for Hagakure and Ojiro," Tsu finished.

Tokoyami shook his head. "When did I become the class party planner?"

_"This must be why Aizawa smirked," _Dark Shadow remared.

Tsu chuckled. "It's probably because you are so understanding. You're very easy to talk to Tokoyami. I'm sure you've had to juggle a lot of friends like this before."

"Bold of you to assume I've been in a similar predicament," Tokoyami said. "People were often too afraid of me to have any conversation."

Tsu hung her head. "Yeah I didn't have many friends coming to UA either." Her head shot up with a smile. "But now we have so many."

Tokoyami smiled. "Indeed we have plenty of good friends."

"Let me know how I can with this two-in-one party," Tsu said.

"Thanks. I will definitely need it." Tokoyami thought for a moment. "I need to figure out what type of cake Hagakure likes. I can ask her that. Do you think you could ask Jirou to come up with a good combination of both their musical tastes?"

"I think we should wait to talk to Jirou until Friday. She's not the best at keeping secrets."

"Okay."

The lunch bell rang signalling the end of the hour. "We will talk about this more later, Tokoyami."

Both teens picked up their lunches and headed back to class. Both were unaware of the earphone Jack hero, hiding on the other side of three, holding her mouth shut with both hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I promise I'm not dead nor is any story forgotten. Quarantine put me in a very stressed mentality. I'm finally getting back to a point where I can write this happy story I love so much! Please read and enjoy! Let me know what you think? Do you think Tsu will figure out it is Tokoyami? What would she do? **

**Laying down the foundation**

It wasn't going to be easy, but Tokoyami had to make an action plan. He had to figure out everything for this party. As soon as classes were dismissed for the day he made his way back to the dorm. He quickly crept up to his room before sitting in front of his laptop. He quickly typed into the search engine; How to throw a surprise party?

The websites he searched all had the same six suggestions.

Guests

Location

Music

Food

Decorations

Timing

Some of these were already quite simple. Location; that was the dorm common area. All parties were thrown there. Time: It was Saturday. Guests were easy, too. That was everyone in the dorm. However… "How will I invite people without Hagakure or Ojiro catching on?"

Dark Shadow peered over his master's shoulder. "You can't tell everyone. Then it won't be a surprise."

"Who will I have to tell?" Tokoyami asked.

"You also need food," Dark Shadow said.

"So I will have to talk to Sato. I guess I need to get him in on the plan."

"Isn't Momo making the decorations?" Dark Shadow asked.

Tokoyami nodded. "Yes. I believe we can talk to her privately and make sure the decor matches both parties."

"Don't forget Jirou with the music, Tokoyami."

"You're right, Dark Shadow. I know Tsu said to bring her in later, but she already knows about my own personal endeavor. If we added on the pressure of a second secret, would it be too much?"

The shadow shrugged and Tokoyami leaned back in the chair. "I feel like I need an accomplice." Dark Shadow growed ad Tokoyai rolled his eyes. "A non attached accomplice."

"You don't believe Jirou would work?" Dark Shadow asked.

"No. I think she would possibly give too much away."

Dark Shadow rested on Tokoyami's lap to receive pets from his master. He began to purr when teh teen hand crossed over its head. Tokoyami's mind began to wander to the smile that filled Tsu's face as she wore the green gem. He was pretty pleased with himself. She had been so thrilled with the gift.

Pushing his laptop aside, Tokoyami took out a new piece of paper and pen. The inspiration to write a new poem to his beloved. Dark Shadow purred as he wrote. Both were feeling rather complacent with these current proclamations of love. After several minutes of writing, he put his pen down to read what he wrote.

To my beloved Tsu,

That smile

I want it to haunt my dreams.

It's an everlasting memory of joy.

I hope to always see you so happy,

Especially when the joy is brought by me.

cast away your distress in a pile.

All I want is to see you smile.

Yours Truly,

Your secret admirer

"This needs something to go with it," Tokoyami mumbled.

"Would you do jewelry again?" Dark Shadow asked.

Tokoyami shook his head. "No, this requires something different." He reached into his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Aizawa sensei, it's Tokoyami. I need to go off campus to the store. Do I have your permission?"

"Be back in two hours," Aizawa said before hanging up the phone.

Tokoyami smiled as he pet his quirk. "We need to be quick."

….

As Tokoyami walked down to the Entryway, he saw a group of male students sitting on the couch playing video games. Among them was Ojiro.

"Hey, Tokoyami! Come join us," Ojiro said.

Tokoyami shook his head. "I need to run to the market."

Ojiro smiled. "Okay. Are you getting supplies?"

Tokoyami could see that Ojiro was trying to allude to some sort of need for his celebration. Before Tokoyami could clarify he was cut off by Sero.

"Hey, can you get me some more toothpaste," Sero said, turning towards Tokoyami. "I'm out, and I think I will be killed if I'm caught stealing from Bakugou."

"The fact that you are not dead yet today is a miracle. Dude, you can always use mine

"Oh hey, can I get some more red hair dye?" Kirishima asked. "My roots are bound to come in, and I keep forgetting to ask when I'm not with FatGum it's the crimson bold color."

Tokoyami took out his phone And typed up a quick list. " Toothpaste and crimson bold. I will be back-"

"Where are you going?" Sato entered the room, holding a large bowl of kettle corn.

"Tokoyami is going to the store," Sero explained.

Sato's eyes grew wide. "Really? Do you think you could pick up a few baking things for me? I'm running low on sugar, eggs-"

"Text me your list, Sato," Tokoyami said as he turned to leave.

"You are the best Tokoyami!"

Tokoyami wished he had had the foresight to have rejected the other's request. Everyone had ended up texting him something. Somehow a massive group chat had been formed. Everyone started sending requests. Aoyama needed some type of soap. Momo requested a certain type of tea. Tokoyami was about to send a message saying there was no way he could get all the requested materials, until Tsu texted.

**Tsu: If possible, would you be able to pick up some orange or green melon jello?**

How was he supposed to say no to Tsu. He sighed and put his phone away. Hopefully if he went to a large store, he would be able to get most of the things people asked for.

"You should ask Tsu if she could find out what type of cake Hagakure likes," Dark Shadow said in his head.

"That's wise," Tokoyami said. "Then I could talk to Sato about plans for baking when I return."

He pulled up his phone and started a private message with Tsue.

**Tokoyami: Would you ask Hagakure what type of cake she likes? I started this venture for party supplies.**

**Tsu: Yeah. and sorry to have piled on with everyone else. It looks like everyone could have used this time to go shopping.**

**Tokoyami: It is no problem. Melon jello is not a burden to look for.**

Tokoyami made it to the nearest general store. He was able to pick up several important items. He picked up an extra tube of toothpaste, for fear that Bakugou was now bound to discover someone else had been using his. He grabbed hair dye and many other materials before diving into Sato's text list of ingredients. Tokoyami's eyes went wide. He was going to have to go to the separate grocery story for this.

"Don't forget why you came out," Dark Shadow said. "You wanted to look for something to get Tsu."

"I still do," Tokoyami said. "I just hope I can find something that I like." Tokoyami checked the time on his phone. "I still have an hour before I need to return. We can do this."

Dark Shadow cheered inside Tokoyami's head. He checked out and walked to the grocery story. Perhaps by bias, his first goal was to get the jello. He was able to get Tsu both kinds. He then looked at Sato's list before searching up ingredients for cake and adding in those ingredients to his bag.

When it came to flavor, he wasn't sure. He grabbed cocoa powder for Ojiro, but what about Hagakure. It wouldn't surprise Tokoyami if she liked strawberry or litchi flavored cake, but there were many other options now that he was looking. He pulled out his phone; forty minutes remaining.

**Tokoyami: I don't have much time remaining, do you know what cake Hagakure likes?**

"You should take this time to look for Tsu. Just grab the flavor when Tsu texts back," Dak Shadow whispered in Tokoyami's ear.

"You're right. I need to do what I came out here to do." Tokoyami began to wander the area. He came across a stall of flowers. There was a beautiful set of irises and hydrangeas. Perfect pairing for poems for the rainy season hero.

As he paid the man at the flower stall for both sets, Tokoyami felt a buzz from his phone.

**Tsu: She likes vanilla cake with Strawberry frosting.**

**Tokoyami: Thank you**

Tokoyami smiled. This may have been a stressful shopping venture but he would finally have everything he needed. He quickly gathered the remaining supplies, paid for the ingredients, and made it back to campus with five minutes to spare.

He was greeted by a hoard of fellow students. Luckily, he was somewhat prepared. He had separated the items into the multiple bags. He placed the baking supplies and flowers in two bags, and the remaining items in two other bags.

"Yes! You got the extra whitening toothpaste!" Sero cheered. "Now I don't have to use Bakugou's!"

"You've been using my toothpaste soy sauce face?!" Bakugou yelled.

"Thank you for getting these for us," Momo said to Tokoyami as she picked up her tea and Tsu's jello packets. She handed them to Tsu who was smiling.

"Yes, ribbit. Thank you Tokoyami. We will all have to figure out how much we owe you."

Tokoyami smiled as he walked over to Sato. He handed him one of the large bags. "I left the receipts in the bag. I will leave that for you all to sort out." He turned towards Sato. "I will help you bring all these cooking supplies to your room." Before Sato could argue, Tokoyami was dragging him up the stairs. "I need your help with something."

Up in Sato's room, Tokoyami helped unload the different supplies. "I need your word that what we discuss will not leave this room."

"Of course, Tokoyami," Sato nodded as he closed the door.

"As you can see, I have brought you more than just the supplies you had asked for."

Sato nodded. "Yep, I've seen this before. So I take it you want to make a cake for Tsu."

"What?" Tokoyami's eyes widened. A bead of sweat grew on his face.

"It makes sense. She was given a poem, you clearly bought the ingredients for a nice cake, and you have some lovely flowers in here. It makes sense that you like Tsu. So I'm happy to help with your confession." Sato smiled as he listed the flowers up.

Tokoyami snatched the flowers out of Sato's hand. "That's not a part of this."

"Look , you don't need to be embarrassed. In fact, I bet Tsu would have feelings for you to-"

"This is not about me," Tokoyami said more forcefully. "This is about Hagakure and Ojiro."

"Oh?" Sato looked back at the different cakes. His head nodded as things began to make sense. "Oh! Chocolate for Ojiro and vanilla with strawberry frosting for Hagakure. I should have recognized these."

Tokoyami sighed with a bit of exasperation. "Yes. Both are planning a party for each other on saturday and have for some reason confided in me. I'm taking the initiative and combining both parties together. They don't know it. Since they both want to confess on the same day, why not make it the same party. I was hoping you could help by making the best cake for the two of them."

Sato smiled and placed a hand over his heart. "Tokoyami, that is so sweet. I'd be happy to make the perfect cake for both of them to help with this party. In fact, I believe I can whip up some other appetizers with some of the ingredients in the kitchen down stairs."

"That is incredibly generous of you," Tokoyami said.

Sato shrugged. "It's no big deal. It always makes me happy to see people fall in love. That's why I love movie nights so much. Usually we are watching some sort of Rom-Com."

"Well I greatly appreciate your assistance, Sato."

"Will you be confessing at this party as well?" Sato asked.

Tokoyami groaned. "I wish this had not been drawn out to be a large ordeal. Please, I just wish to keep my friendship and anonymity."

"Of course, I got it. I won't say a word about you and Tsu. But, if I hear anything I will let you know."

"Thank you," Tokoyami said. "Please don't mention anything about this party to anyone else. It is this Saturday. Will that be enough time?"

"I can manage, Tokoyami. And don't worry. I will take care of the food portion. Just text me the times when you plan to put everything together. I'll be ready."

"Thank you, Sato," Tokoyami said before leaving the room.

He carried the flowers close to his side. "We need to move quickly, Dark Shadow. We need to get the poem from our room.I don't want Tsu to see us." Dark Shadow nodded and the two moed as quickly and quietly to their dorm room.

"Alright, I've gone through the list on the receipts. Is there anything still remaining in the bags? I have several items that have not been crossed off as delivered." Iida had been making sure all individuals who owed Tokoyami money knew exactly what the amount was.

"The rest is probably Sato's," Kirishima said as he claimed his hair dye. "Tokoyami helped him take up a bunch of stuff to his room."

Iida stared at the receipts. "I suppose that makes sense for the food. Perhaps these flowers are for some decorations too." He looked around the room. "Seems that nothing is missing. Please be sure to pay Tokoyami back. I will be providing Sato with the remaining receipts." He walked up the stairs to Sato's room.

Momo and Tsu walked up to their third floor. "It was so nice of Tokoyami to go get everyone all the things we needed," Momo said.

Tsu nodded. "I can't help but wonder what Tokoyami got. When listening to Iida read off all the different items, I can't tell what Tokoyami needed. It seems like he just did a run for everyone else."

"There were a lot of baking ingredients," Momo said with a whisper. "It would be clever of him to maybe buy some of the stuff for Hagakure's party now."

"That makes sense," Tsu said. _Tokoyami was texting me for Hagakure's favorite cake. Was that his only reason to go shopping? _"I am happy Tokoyami was able to get me both kinds of jello."

Momo stopped at her door. "I'm going to make some tea, would you like any?"

"Ribbit, no thanks, Momo. I might start some jello." Tsu waved to Momo and went to her room.

Tsu's mouth fell open when she pushed open her door. Her balcony door was open. On her desk, a lovely dark purple vase with a beautiful blend of Iris and hydendrias. Tied to the vase was a card. It read: To Tsu, from your secret admirer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you all for hanging on to read this story! It is finally over. I very much enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know your final thoughts in the comments! **

**Everyone Knows Yet Doesn't**

Tsu quickly closed the door to her room. Her eyes were still fixated on the pair of blue flowers on her desk. She walked over and pulled the card from the vase. She opened it.

To my beloved Tsu,

That smile

I want it to haunt my dreams.

It's an everlasting memory of joy.

I hope to always see you so happy,

Especially when the joy is brought by me.

cast away your distress in a pile.

All I want is to see you smile.

Yours Truly,

Your secret admirer

She didn't need any more evidence. The poetry, the pendent, the fact that he was the only one to ask about a second note. Now, the fact that these flowers were some of the only things Iida could not mark off. She knew there was only one possible person who had an eloquent manner of speaking and was able to fall in line with all her evidence. Tokoyami was her secret admirer.

Tsu smiled and hopped around the room. She kept the poem in her hand. What a wonderful note, and what a wonderful thing to hear. Tokoyami liked her, and knowing this brought her even more joy. As she collapsed on her bed, her mind spun around all the possible ways the quiet, crow headed boy had been courting her in secret.

Secret. That thought filled Tsu's head. "He still thinks I don't know it's him," she said out loud.

That made her pause. How was she supposed to react to this? Would she want to tell him? Should she just continue to lay low? Should she go down to his room right now? The questions pondered Tsu's head. She closed her eyes, and while pondering her next actions, fell asleep with the poem in her arms.

_Knock Knock!_

Tsu's eyes shot open. She must have dozed off. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she walked over to the door and opened it up. Jirio was on the other side of the door.

"Hey! We're all getting together to discuss decorations for the par...ty…" Jirou's voice drifted off her eyes locked on the bouquet of flowers sitting on Tsu's desk.

Tsu followed her eyes to her desk. "Ribbit."

"Where did you get those flowers?" Jirou asked.

"My secret admirer sent them with a note."

Jirou's face began to turn red. She held her breath as Tsu's aloof eyes looked her up and down. She wasn't sure what to do. As she debated any words to say, her face grew more red. Sweat began to drip down her face.

Tsu took a step towards Jirou. "Are you alright?" She placed a hand on Jirou's head. "You're not sick are you?"

"Nope, I'm fine," Jirou said. "Just wondering if you knew who your admirer was yet."

Tsu's eyes widened. She smirked. "You know, don't you?"

Jirou's legs wobbled in place, as she tried to run. Tsu pulled Jirou into the room and closed the door. Jirou placed her hand over her mouth. "I won't say!" Her voice was muffled.

"It's okay, " Tsu said. "I know it's Tokoyami."

Jirou collapsed to the ground like a deflated balloon. " Oh thank God! He finally told you."

"He didn't tell me. " Tsu lifted a brow.

"Oh." Jirou's hands clasped over her mouth.

"How long have you known?" Tsu asked

"Since he gave you the necklace," Jirou admitted.

Tsu instinctively took hold of the necklace with one hand. She smiled, a dreamy look in her eye. "He got a very nice necklace."

Jirou began stomping around the room. She pulled at her earphone jacks. "Uhg! You have to tell him you know! I can't keep this secret any longer! You know I'm bad at secrets! You told Tokoyami that!"

Tsu snapped back out of her starry eyed look. "How did you know I told him that?"

Jirou had her earphone jacks pulled tightly and started to wrap them around her neck. "Ah! I was spying you hoping Tokoyami would tell you! Then I found out that he is now turning Hagakure's party into a Hagakure and Ojiro party! And we are supposed to meet with Hagakure to go over party stuff! Ah!"

"I'm actually impressed you held in all that information so long, Ribbit." Tsu patted Jirou on the back. "On the bright side, the party is now just four days away."

"I have to hold this in for four more days!" Jirou began to spin. She took a seat on the floor.

"Well, since you already know about the party, I may be able to give you a distraction."

"Really?"

Tsu nodded her head. "We were going to ask you to make a playlist later, since you struggle with secrets. Why don't you work on that and any time someone wants to meet them you are working on the play list."

Jirou sighed. "I can do that. I know Hagakure's taste in music as well. I don't know what kind of music Ojiro likes, though."

"I don't know either, but I bet you could ask Tokoyami what music he likes."

"I thought I was going to hide from him so I don't spill the beans!"

"Ribbit, surely you can make it through a conversation with him. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to him or me. I might want to tell Tokoyami, I know."

Jirou tilted her head and twirled an earphone rack in her fingers. "Are you?" Tsu nodded her head. Jirou smirked. "When are you going to tell him?"

Tsu shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess when the time is right, I will do it."

"That sounds right." Jirou tapped her earphone jacks together. "So… I don't trust I'm going to not spill the beans if I head to Momo's room."

"Go start making the playlist. Do you have Tokoyami's number? You can text him and I'm sure he will answer what Ojiro likes."

"You're really level headed, Tsu," Jirou said.

"Ribbit. Thanks. I'll go to Momo's room and explain where you are."

Jirou stood up and started for the door. She paused as she grabbed the handle. "Are you happy that it's Tokoyami?"

Tsu smiled. "I don't know how I couldn't be happy with someone who has only done nice things for me."

The next three days in class, Tokoymai couldn't help but notice he was getting more looks. Looks from Hagakure. Looks from Ojiro. Looks from Tsu. Each was staring, and he feared each was for a different reason. It was very uncomfortable.

He didn't necessarily see these looks. Dark Shadow was always on guard for onlookers. Something they had done since early childhood. People would often stare and make comments. This kept Tokoyami away from those classmates who would mock them behind their back; why Tokoyami always avoided having really any friends until entering UA.

"What do they all want?" He wondered.

"_They are probably all wondering about the party. It is tomorrow. How are you going to get it ready?"_ Dark Shadow replied in his head.

It was true, the party was tomorrow. It was also true that Tokoyami had not discussed with either party when and how the party would be set up. "_I really need to figure out how to get everything set up."_

Of their entire class, four people knew what was happening. Sato, who had finished making and decorating the cake a long with all prep work needed for other snacks until they could be baked tomorrow. Jirou, who through texts Tokoyami figured out learned about the plan through Tsu and had created an epic play list. Finally, this left Tsu. Tokoyami's heart was torn. She was such a great friend especially with all of her assistance. He needed to get together with these four to figure out what he could do to set up a distraction.

The class bell rang and the three people who had bee staring at Tokoyami each stood up. All six eyes were locked on him.

Tokoyami gulped. "This is a mad banquet of darkness."

"Tokoyami, Iida, Yaoyorozo," Aizawa's voice called over the bell, "stay for a moment. We need to discuss something."

"Yes, sir." Tokoyami had never felt so relieved. He stayed in his seat as all the other students filed out of the room.

The three remaining students approached Aizawa's desk. "I wanted to discuss that party you are having tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Aizawa sensei, but there is no party as far as I am aware."

"Then why did Tokoyami come to me and request permission for a party this Saturday?"

Both Aizawa and Iida turned to Tokoyami with a very stern look at Tokoyami. Momo raised her hand. "Tokoyami asked on behalf of us girls," she said.

Aizawa and Iida turned their heads curiously towards Momo. "Why wouldn't you just ask, Yaoyorozo?"

Momo sighed as she fiddled with her fingers. "Because the party is supposed to be a love confession party for Hagakure. She is going to confess her feelings for Ojiro."

"A love confession? In our class?" Iida pondered the ethical nature of dating a classmate.

"That still doesn't explain why Tokoyami was the one to ask me," said Aizawa. "I feel that something more is up."

"No, really Aizawa sensei. It's just a party for-"

"That's not the complete reason." Tokoyami sighed. Now that half the truth was out, the whole story may as well be told. "I was originally asked by Hagakure to find out if Ojiro would like a party. In my quest, he too decided that he would like to confess to Hagakure through a class party."

"Both classmates share mutual feelings?" Iida gasped.

"Tokoyami, you didn't tell us that," Momo said.

Aizawa chuckled. "I think I'm getting teh whole picture. Tokoyami, did you try to set two parties up at once?"

"Almost," Tokoyami confessed. "In truth, since I knew both members wanted to confess to each other, I have been secretly manipulating each party to share a single theme. Both parties will be one larger party."

"And you have been orchestrating this on your own?" Iida asked. "I'm quite impressed Tokoyami."

"Well, I have had some great assistance from Asui with preparations and activities. And Sato has agreed to make all confectionaries needed. Jirou also has been working on combining both individuals' favorite songs into music."

Momo whipped a tear from her eye. "Tokoyami, this is the sweetest thing I have heard of."

"It's still not fully planned. I was hoping to figure out a way to get Hagakure and Ojirio away so we could set up the common area tomorrow morning for the celebration."

"Well, I've been meaning to review some of Hagakure's latest essays with her," Aizawa said with a serious tone. "I could probably tell her we need to meet to review her work for at least an hour."

Tokoyami's eyes widened. "You would really do that, sensei?"

"I can help you start the set up and gather materials. I'm sure we could have Ochaco take Hagakure to the store for a missing item to stall for more time." Momo bounced as she spoke.

Iida placed both hands on his fists. "I bet I could get the day started with an early sparring match with Ojiro. That should keep him distracted for a while."

Tokoyami smiled. "My heart is truly warmed by your assistance. Thank you."

"This still leaves me with my initial question," Aizawa said. "Can I bring Eri?"

The next morning, Hagakure rushed out of her room. Momo walked her to Aizawa's office, giving a head nod to Tokoyami and Tsu as they ate breakfast. As he nodded back, Tokoyami received a text from Iida. He had successfully taken Ojiro to spar. They had until eleven to set up the common room.

"I need everyone's attention," Tokoyami said standing up. Tsu, Sato, and Jirou quietly exited the common room as everyone's eyes fell to Tokoyami. He closed his eyes as he stood. Knowing he would need to talk to everyone, he rehearsed what he needed to say last night with Dark Shadow.

The remaining class members all stopped what they were doing and turned to their usually quiet classmate. Midoriya slurped down a spoonful of soup before answering. "What is it Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami cleared his throat. "I need everyone's help. I have been working on something all week." He glanced around the room. Mina and Ochaco were both pumped. The pair were ready for him to announce Hagakure's party. They would only be half correct. "I was entrusted with the knowledge that a classmate of ours has strong feelings for another. She wanted to throw him a party to confess her feelings to him. Upon further investigation. I learned that this other classmate shared similar feelings for her. He too asked me to help set up a party for him to confess to her."

Mina's jaw hit the floor. She was barely standing, only being supported by Ochaco. "He did what?"

Tokoyami smirked. "To the best of my abilities, I have worked in the shadows to unleash a banquet for both of them to confess their love to each other. Hagakure and Ojiro can finally confess their love for each other, but both are surprised. I never had many friends in middle school, but now that I have so many I wish to bring them all the most celebration there can be. I need your help to set up." At that moment, Tsu entered with decorations. Jirou brought her music station to set up. Sato carried as many cooking supplies as he could. "Let us revelry in the love of Hagakure and Ojiro. Please help me set up this surprise party."

He bowed to the rest of the class. It was immediately followed with cheer. "Absolutely."

The class began to get to work. Each dividing up and listening to the other's directions. They quickly had the common room set up.

"You knew Ojiro was in love with Hagakure the whole time!" Mina shook Tokoyami by the collar of his shirt.

"Wow, Tokoyami! I can't believe you planned this party," said Koda.

"It will be sure to be dazzling." Aoyama chimed in. "Sato, do you need any cheese plates or decor?"

"I could not have done it alone," Tokoyami said. He nodded towards Tsu, then Sato and Jirou.

"They're coming!" Ochaco raced into the front door.

From inside the class could see the silhouettes of Iida and Momo pushing both Hagakure and Ojiro towards the door. The two awkwardly stared at the doorway before Iida and Momo opened the doors at once.

"Surprise!"

Ojiro and Hagakure stood in awe. The common room was decorated with streamers, signs, and balloons. A large banner above the table with a large two layered cake said "**Tailman and Invisible Girl: An Eternal Love."**

Ojiro and Hagakure turned to each other as they spoke at the same time. "Does this mean? Do you really? And you told Tokoyami too!" The pair kissed and everyone cheered. The party began with dancing and celebration. Everyone gathered around the pair to celebrate.

Tokoyami was grabbed by both Ojiro and Hagakure. "Man, you really are the greatest," Ojiro said.

"I'm so glad we both hate mushrooms!" Hagakure wrapped her arms around Tokoyami's neck.

As he accepted his thanks, Tokoyami walked off to the side of the party. He was able to see Aizawa walk in with Eri. The cute, and confused girl shouted "Happy Valentines Day," to which everyone agreed it was _close enough._ The party continued like this for a long while. Tokoyami watched from the back, quite pleased.

Suddenly, Tokoyami felt a set of fingers intertwine with his. He looked to his left to see Tsu tightening her grip on his hand and smiling brightly at Tokoyami. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed the side of his beak. "Thank you for the flowers."

Tokoyami's beak fell as he blushed. "You know?" he whispered.

Tsu nodded her head. "I've had a hunch from the beginning. Not many guys in our class like poetry, but the flowers were truly what told me it was you."

"And you are not disappointed," Tokoyami asked, still stunned that Tsu figured out it was him.

To this Tsu wrapped herself up in Tokoyami's arms. "How could I be disappointed when all you have done is make me happy?"

"Oh my GOD! FINALLY" Jirou exhaled loudly as she stood beside the two. "You both wouldn't tell each other! That was the hardest secret I've ever kept!"

"You did great, Jirou." Tsu laughed.

Jirou smiled. "So when are you going to tell everyone?" Jriou asked.

Tokoyami and Tsu looked at each other before looking at Jirou. Tokoyami spoke. "We'll tell after the party. I worked hard to make this work."

Jirou nodded. "Works for me."

The three went on to enjoy the celebration into the evening. So many friends, coming together to help each other. Who would


End file.
